


Christmas Insights of the Fergusons

by JaneFerguson22



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: A look into missing scenes, missed out flashbacks, little titbits or even some AU pieces surrounding Christmas with the Fergusons from my A Broken Family series.





	Christmas Insights of the Fergusons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there a Christmas that Jane could even recall where she was happy? Perhaps for one Christmas, she does remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: None of the characters are mine, except for the OC who you will meet and indeed some of the others that will be met over the course of this series of one-shots. Most of which will follow what happens in A Broken Family so the missing scenes, some flashbacks and perhaps some extended scenarios for you all.

December 1995

“Mama! Mama look!” came an excited squeal as a little girl ran out from her classmates, black waves bouncing merrily behind her as she looked up at the stooping figure that bent down to collect her up into her arms and settling her on her hip, “Oh? Did you make something today? Let me look…” came the soft reply as Joan Ferguson gently pried the little object that was held in such a precious manner by an equally precious little girl, “Oh, you made a snowflake today Jane, such a pretty one too!” she smiled as her dark brown eyes turned to look into the delightfully bright blue orbs that her daughter possessed, “A pretty snowflake for pretty mama!” she reasoned and Joan chuckled, “Well then, we better go home then, see if we can hang this on the tree.” She replied, carrying her daughter away but letting her wave to her teacher.

Her father was not with them this Christmas, what with having gone to Russia for something, and so she was pretty much able to bring Christmas into her little girl’s life, it was something that her father stopped when her mother died and his need for her to be emotionless like him took over. They didn’t do very much like other families, just enough for Jane to get an understanding of what Christmas was when her first couple of years of mingling with other children were difficult, what with her not understanding a lot of the social norm.

After the short drive home, Joan let her daughter bounce from the car towards the house, a small smile gracing her as she slowly followed with her long strides, “Slow down malen'kiy!” she laughed as Jane looked over her shoulder, ”Hurry up Mama!” she called gleefully before shrieking as her mother chased her and then scooped her up, the two of them laughing together as Joan freed up a hand to unlock the door, “Have you got any homework to do over the holidays?” she asked as she put her daughter down and Jane replied with ease, “Reading and some spellings.”

“Well, get on with that and then we’ll do some cooking for dinner, and put your little snowflake up onto the tree, hmm?” brown eyes gazed down into blue, and a soft smile was reflected back up at her, “Ok Mama.”

As Joan cooked, her daughter read aloud, making sure her reading was up to scratch (despite already being ahead of the rest of her class, seeing as a 6-year-old was reading 8 year old’s books) whilst also watching her Mama cook for them, “What are those, Mama?” she asked, pointing at the dumplings, “These are Pelmeni, Jane, meat dumplings in other words.” Joan explained and Jane hummed as she tilted her head a little, “They look like those filled pasta shapes.” She observed and that received a chuckle from her mother, “Not dissimilar I suppose, but these are Russian so slightly more hearty.”

“Because Russia is so cold in comparison?” came the quiet question and Joan nodded before ushering her little girl to continue reading, plating up their food when she was finished and had washed her hands dutifully.

Once the two of them had eaten, Joan collected her daughter in her arms, along with her snowflake and held her up, “Ok, here we go, now nice and gently…” she whispered as Jane concentrated, slightly biting her lower lip with her arm stretched out before delicately sliding the bit of ribbon onto the branch and then moving her small fingers away, “Yay! It looks so pretty, Mama!” Jane clapped her hands happily and Joan nodded, “Yes, just like the little girl that made it.” She replied quietly, kissing her daughter’s cheek before frowning at feeling her shake her head, “No, pretty like Mama.” She replied with conviction, Joan smiling at that as she was given a kiss on her cheek so she cuddled her daughter close. “Mama, we’ll always be happy, won’t we?”

That question made Joan pause and she sighed heavily.

How could she explain to her sweet daughter that how they were happy now would not be how happy they had to style themselves when Ivan Ferguson came home. How they had to not show their emotions, but also put away the Christmas decorations as if they were never up? How could she say such things to such a sweet face who created such a beautiful snowflake just for her?

“Mama?”

The quiet question drew her mind away from her thoughts as she looked into the stunningly blue eyes of this amazingly innocent version of herself

 

“We will always be happy, malen'kiy. That’s a promise.”

 

~~~~~~

December 2015

Jolting herself from the memory, the Acting Governor sighed as she rubbed her face with her free hand, noting the numbness of her cheek where she had zoned out and she let out a heavier sigh as she spotted the slight dots from her pen in her right hand where it dangled. “Bloody hell….” came the soft mutter as she carefully made her signature include the errant dots so they were skilfully hidden before putting her pen down to stand up and walk to the windows of her office.

 _‘Why did that memory suddenly surface? Now after all the years apart?’_ she thought to herself as bright blue eyes stared back at her through her own reflection and yet, after that flash from the past, she could barely even recognise herself as she twisted her head from left to right, critically appraising her appearance. “When did I turn from a carefree child….. Into this woman?” she whispered as one hand rose to touch her own face, how it now felt foreign to her as her fingers followed the contours of her cheekbones and jaw. The answer though came clear to her mind as echoes of a screaming pre-teen filled her mind, begging for her mother to come back and for two air stewards to let her go and get her off the aeroplane.

“What does it matter? **She** made me this way, but I will always be better than her.” She whispered just as a knock came to her door and she called out, “Yes?!” not even bothering to turn from the window as one of the younger officers stammered a question about Christmas drinks after work and Jane sighed, “I’m afraid I cannoT attend, being Acting Governor and all means I have to keep a certain disTance.” She stated, her Ts accented stronger than most as the young woman shrank a little and mumbled, “Yes Governor, sorry to have disturbed…”

The way she shuffled caused Jane’s mind to recall herself at that age, young and not as straight-jacket as she was now and her reflection suddenly held an image of her mother rather than herself and Jane shivered, “Actually….” The officer stopped and turned to meet Jane as she turned around from the window, “I may have to be a little late what with some reports and…. And getting home to change but…” she bit her lower lip a little, “Co… Could you text me where you guys are meeting and a time? I shall endeavour to be finished quickly….” She asked before she flashed a smile, “It’s Christmas after all, time to live it up, no?” she reasoned and the officer smiled brightly, “Of course! Thank you Governor, you’ll enjoy it, I promise!” came her enthusiastic response before leaving, Jane once again alone as she turned back to the window, still being met by an image of her mother.

”I will **not** become you… I can keep the lines separate between duty and personal… I’ll be better than you will **ever** be.” Was the soft whisper that left her lips, the image fading to her own reflection again where the 26-year-old sighed and moved back to her desk, going through the rest of the reports in order to keep her promise to show up at the staff drinks. To prove she was human and that she could have a good time.

 

To prove that she wasn’t and was **never** going to be her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Just for reference, malen'kiy means little one in Russian.  
> Recipe for Pelmeni: https://natashaskitchen.com/russian-pelmeni-recipe-new-dough-recipe/
> 
> A/N 3: Hopefully you all enjoyed that, despite it technically being post-Christmas. Please give kudos and/or comments, tell me what you think and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
